killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
ISA Cruiser
' '''ISA Cruisers are the most advanced ships in the ISA Navy Fleet and are manufactured by ISA Vekta Shipbuilding Division. Overview These towering hulks carry enough firepower to level a city several times over. Weapons onboard include the long-range missiles nicknamed 'Snow', capable of disintegrating entire enemy vessels in a few shots, M10 AA Guns , a prow-mounted bombardment laser for pinpoint ground strikes, and many other weapons. The cruisers also have 'dispersive armor' which can handle repeated hits from enemy ships, and even provide some defense against the heavy main cannon of the Helghast MAWLR. Measuring 700 meters in height, each ISA Cruiser can hold a complement of 7500, including 5000 soldiers, 500 pilots, 1800 support crew, and 200 officers. Propelled by nuclear-powered beam thrusters that double as weapons, Cruisers provide the ISA with the persuasive force it requires to keep rebelling planets in line. In addition, it can store up to 160 Intruder-type landing craft and 30,000 metric tons of ammunition for the ship's main defense cannons . Designing and constructing the Cruiser was a massive undertaking for the ISA engineers. These ships differ greatly from their UCN counterparts, as they can change their positioning in-flight from combat operations in space to acting as on-station support in atmospheric conditions. An automated deployment system allows the Cruisers to rapidly send Intruder troop transports to a planet's surface, ensuring total planetary containment. Known ISA Cruisers *Arcturus (Status: Reached Orbit, likely returned to Vekta) *ISA Independence *ISA Whirl Wind *ISA Last Hope *ISA EDinburgh *ISA Dreadnought *ISA Silent Watcher *ISA Solar Wind ( status : Admiral Alex Grey was the First Lieutenant on board Solar Wind) *ISA Admiral Alex grey ( status in killzone Mercenary the ship was named after by Admiral Alex grey , and the ship itself was part of the ISA invasion fleets first wave ) *Bright Dawn (Destroyed, Burned from stem to stern from enemy fire) *ISC Cassandra (In Killzone Shadow fall status contained a number 12 on side and rear of the ship also used to test bioweapons & directed into the sun to be destroyed by Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan ) *Compulsion (Commanded by Captain Mandaloniz, destroyed during the evacuation and incoming debris from the Dauntless) *Dauntless (Commanded by Captain Donaggio, Status: Destroyed) *New Sun (Flagship of Operation Archangel and contained letters "ED" at the end of the ship, Status: Destroyed) *ISA Mora (In Killzone shadow fall, Status: contained a number 23 on the side of the ship) *ISA St. Nicolaas (In Killzone shadow fall, Status: contained a number 29 on the side of the ship) *Zephyr (Status: Destroyed) *ISA De Ruyter (In Killzone Shadow Fall Status: contained a number 17 on the side of the ship) *ISC Rydion (In Killzone Shadow Fall status: along with the Cassandra in Deep Space, still operational whereabouts remains classified) *ISC Hexis (In Killzone Shadow Fall status: went into Deep Space with Cassandra still operational whereabouts remains classified) * ISA Denver (in killzone status : contained a number 14 on the side of the ship ) *ISA St . Paul ( in KIllzone 2 status : contained a number 73 on the side of the ship ) *ISA Admiral Gorshkov ( Killzone 2 status contained numbers 417on the side of the Cruiser) *ISA Admiral Kuznetsov ( Killzone 2 status contained numbers 063 on the side of the cruiser) *ISA Admiral Chabanenko ( Killzone 2 Status contained numbers 650 on the side of the Cruiser ) *ISA Admiral Panteleyev ( Killzone 2 status contained numbers 548 on the side of the cruiser) *ISA Vice Admiral Kulakov ( Killzone 2 status contained numbers 626 on the side of the criuser) *ISA Admiral Levchenko ) Killzone 2 status contained numbers 605 on the side of the criuser) *ISA Admiral Kharlamov ) Killzone 2 Status contained numbers 606 on the side of the criuser) *ISA Admiral Vinogradov ( Killzone 2 status contained numbers 572 on the side of the criuser) Category:ISA Category:ISA Navy Category:Spacecraft Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone: Shadow Fall Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:Cold War